


Pattern

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trust and Bonding, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The first drop makes Isaac shiver slightly, as if he's unwilling to acknowledge it's even there.





	

 

The first drop makes Isaac shiver slightly, as if he's unwilling to acknowledge it's even there.

The second drop provokes a hiss, soft, but clear enough for 10K to bite his lip and draw in a quick breath of his own.

The third drop turns Isaac's eyes to gold. He reaches out for 10K, not to stop him, but rather to pull him close and lock their lips in a kiss 10K could swear bore a hint of fangs.

Breathless, he withdraws to pick up another candle. With a steady hand, he connects the white dots with a ruby-red line.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **One Million Words** , February Bingo, Smut/Kink Card: Candle play.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
